Venecia
by Blue Moon Dancer
Summary: Esta hermosa ciudad italiana se convertirá en el escenario perfecto para que Diamante saque a flote sus más profundos deseos con Serena. ****LEMON****


**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**VENECIA **

La Piazza de San Marcos hervía de gente que iba y venía, en los canales las góndolas paseaban llenas de turistas que admiraban todos y cada uno de los rincones de la ciudad, los gondoleros ataviados con su clásica vestimenta entonaban, de vez en vez, canciones románticas, y sobre el Ponte di Rialto la gente se agolpaba para obtener la mejor vista del Gran Canal…

Era verano… la época en la que esa ciudad estaba más llena que turistas, sin embargo el bullicio hacía que la ciudad tuviera un encanto especial. Los dos íbamos observando todo que nos ofrecía esta ciudad tan maravillosa, era perfecta para disfrutar del amor y para las parejas, el erotismo. El gondolero nos llevaba desde la estación de Santa Lucía hasta la dársena de San Marcos, permitiéndonos conocer muchos de los edificios nobles de Venecia mientras reíamos por cualquier cosa. De pronto me dijiste que querías regresar al hotel, que estabas cansada y querías reposar un poco para disfrutar del paseo nocturno que te había ofrecido en la mañana, a lo que yo asentí y pedí al hombre que nos guiaba, nos llevara al muelle para dirigimos rápidamente al hotel.

Habíamos llegado en la mañana, y como veníamos cansados no pusimos mucha atención a lo que el edificio del hotel nos ofrecía, era una construcción con ubicación única, sin mencionar las 100 ventanas que lo caracterizan y que ofrecen vistas espectaculares al famoso Gran Canal y los magníficos palacios.

Con cada paso que dábamos para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones era como volver en el tiempo rumbo a la gloriosa época de la Serenísima República de Venecia. La decoración consistía en estucos venecianos, lámparas de cristal Murano y un Mobiliario que parecía ser la perfecta máquina del tiempo, además justo en el centro se encontraba una original cúpula de cristal que creaba singulares efectos de luz.

-Me voy a mi habitación, te busco al rato o te marco, ¿Te parece?- dijiste mientras te alejabas alegremente, parecía que estaba logrando poco a poco el objetivo de ese viaje, por un instante pensé que por fin te habías olvidado de ese idiota…

Me dirigí a mi habitación, me duché rápidamente y me puse un pantalón blanco con una camisa a juego, el calor era impresionante y a pesar de que ya empezaba a ocultarse el sol, la temperatura se conservaba muy elevada, lo que provocaba que la mayoría de los balcones permanecieran abiertos, aproveché la vista que me ofrecía el de mi habitación y decidí esperar a que me llamaras, cuando de repente escuché un leve toque de puerta, por lo que me dirigí para ver de quien se trataba, mi sorpresa fue gigante cuando al abrir la puerta me topé con la imagen casi angelical que me ofrecías.

Estabas ataviada con un vestido rosa pastel tipo halter, debajo de la línea del busto tenía una tira en rosa más encendido y el largo del atuendo era arriba de la rodilla. Los zapatos eran a tono y tenían un tacón muy discreto. El maquillaje era sumamente delicado y, como siempre, me ofrecías una sonrisa encantadora como saludo

-Pasa- fue lo único que atiné a decir pues tu presencia me había paralizado

-Qué hacías?- dijiste mientras te dirigías al balcón que estaba abierto

-Estaba disfrutando de la vista mientras te esperaba- respondí todavía sin reponerme de tu presencia en mi habitación, de pronto se comenzó a escuchar la voz de un gondolero que entonaba una canción romántica, seguramente estaba siendo testigo de alguna historia de amor o simplemente trataba de llamar la atención de algunos turistas para que subieran a su góndola.

-¿Quieres bailar?- yo mismo me sorprendí de lo que había dicho- claro si no quieres nos vamos- dije tratando de componer la situación, de pronto giraste para verme de frente y sin decir nada te acercaste a mí y colocaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, lo que indirectamente tomé como invitación y me acerqué a besarte, primero con ternura y luego con más pasión… cuando nos separamos aquella voz se seguí escuchando por lo que aprovechando que no me habías soltado, te tomé por la cintura y te dirigí a un punto donde esa improvisada música se escuchara con mayor claridad

Sin perder ni un solo momento el contacto visual comenzamos a bailar guiados por el ritmo que marcaba la voz que llegaba desde el Gran Canal, de pronto, sin saber de dónde había llegado la inspiración me di cuenta que estábamos en medio de una sesión de besos que complementaba perfectamente la romántica canción, lo que fue provocando que poco a poco la pasión se fuera apoderando de las voluntades de ambos

Comencé a deslizar mi mano por tu espalda, la que se me ofrecía sin ningún tipo de barrera por el corte de tu vestido, y como respuesta obtuve que con tus manos me acariciaras el cabello, seguimos con nuestra sesión de besos, parecía que lo que hacía no te molestaba por lo que poco a poco fui elevando el tono de los besos y caricias, sin perder nunca la delicadeza en mi toque, pues tenía miedo de tu reacción, sin embargo parecía percibir en ti la sensación de que estabas disfrutando algo que ambos deseábamos desde hace mucho tiempo.

De pronto abandoné tu boca y me dirigí a tu oído, comencé dando pequeños roces y besos, para después mord¡squearlo levemente, lo que provocó un leve gemido de tu parte, ese simple sonido me animó a seguir mi camino y emprendí el viaje a tu cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo…

Poco a poco nos íbamos dejando llevar por ese romanticismo que se respira en el aire de Venecia, la melodía continuaba y los movimientos de baile que hacíamos cada vez eran más lentos, de pronto mis manos toparon con el nudo de tu vestido y sin razonarlo comencé a deshacerlo… tu no hiciste nada por evitar la caída del mismo… el vestido estaba en el suelo y tu cuerpo semidesnudo frente a mí, lo que provocó que mi razón desapareciera por completo.

Tus pechos que habían quedado frente a mi, parecieron hipnotizarme y sin pensarlo más de acerqué a ellos para acariciarlos con mi lengua, lo cual hacia que la pasión se fuera adueñando de la situación, tu respiración se comenzó a tornar entrecortada y de pronto sentí como tus manos tomaron mi rostro para acercarlo al tuyo y besarnos. A diferencia de hace un momento que los besos tenían un tinte incluso inocente, ahora nuestras lenguas habían decidido continuar la danza que nuestros cuerpos ya habían detenido mientras mordíamos apasionadamente nuestros labios.

De pronto sentí como tus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa, lo cual provocó cierta sorpresa en mí, pero continué con mi labor, de pronto sentí como finalmente tirabas al piso la prenda que te estorbaba y separando tu boca de la mía comenzaste a besar mi pecho, provocando que me enloqueciera con ello y no supe si lo demostré o no, pero sentí que me estremecía de pies a cabeza.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos tumbados en la cama de mi habitación, mis manos volaban sobre tu cuerpo y se dirigían al sur para despojarte de la última prenda que te cubría, a lo cual no pusiste resistencia alguna, al contrario, como respuesta sentí tus manos sobre mi pantalón, las cuales temblaban, no supe si por nerviosismo o por la pasión que nos envolvía.

Una vez que habíamos logrado el objetivo que teníamos cada uno de nosotros, nos dedicamos a recorrer libremente nuestros cuerpos, parecía que estábamos sincronizados, por momentos yo cubría de besos húmedos tu cuello y vientre, mientras que en otras ocasiones tú eras la que me proporcionaba un placer indescriptible al morder seductoramente alrededor de mi ombligo.

De pronto, ya no resistí más y comencé a bajar más y más, creo que adivinaste mis intenciones pues presionaste fuertemente tus piernas, lo cual pasé por alto y empecé a recorrer tus muslos con besos, poco a poco te fuiste relajando hasta que me permitiste abrir ligeramente tus piernas y comencé a lamer la parte interna de tus muslos de manera lenta, para tratar de infundirte confianza, al sentir que esto te estaba gustando acerqué mi boca para alcanzar "tus labios" con lo que logré arrancarte un gemido sonoro y separaste más tus piernas permitiéndome un libre acceso al interior de tu cuerpo, el cual sentía como vibraba con cada roce, con cada toque mío y se confirmaba con los movimientos y sonidos que emitías con dificultad por la excitación que estabas experimentando

Estuve así contigo por un largo rato, cuando me percataba que estabas a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis paraba para luego volver a comenzar, despacio, sin prisa.

-Eres… malo… pero… me encan… ta- lograste hilar esta frase con dificultad, lo que provocó una sonrisa en mí, al ver lo que había provocado en ti.

-Es que no hay prisa, quiero disfrutarte y que tú disfrutes también- respondí con la voz ronca pues yo también estaba a mil y continué mi labor, pero el gusto me duró poco, pues entre susurros me dijiste que ya no podías más, por lo que cerraste las piernas y me jalaste bruscamente para darme un beso en los labios y con un hábil movimiento dejarme debajo de ti

Sentí tu respiración agitada, la cual se hizo más clara cuando te acercaste a mi oído para susurrarme "quiero ser tuya, ya no soporto más…" tus palabras y el tono que usaste terminó por enloquecerme totalmente e incorporándome te coloqué de frente a la pared de la habitación, mientras acercaba mi boca para recorrer tu cuello y oído, recargue mi pecho en tu espalda y comencé a torturarte nuevamente, rozando levemente tu sexo con el mío, hasta por fin escuché lo que quería de tus labios "por… favor…ya"

Esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para que comenzara a penetrarte poco a poco, hasta lograr que emitieras un gemido que sorprendentemente tenía una mezcla entre placer y dolor, lo cual me sorprendió, por un momento pensé que había sido tu primera vez, pero al cerciorarme de que no era así, comencé a moverme de manera intensa, cada embestida provocaba en mi una sensación que no podría explicar, y casi podría jurar que tú también lo sentías, pues susurrabas palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender y mantenías tu boca abierta para tratar de jalar aire.

No quise llegar al climax sin que pudiera ver todas tus expresiones, sin mirar tus ojos, sin ver como movías tus labios por los gemidos que emitías, por lo que me separé de ti, provocando un gruñido de tu parte, pero no lo tomé en cuenta, te coloqué boca arriba y comencé a penetrarte nuevamente y retomé los movimientos de cadera, los cuales cada vez se tornaban más fuertes, más salvajes…

De pronto un placer indescriptible inundó mi cuerpo, indudablemente estaba experimentando el orgasmo más fuerte de mi vida y supe que tú también estabas igual, pues el potente gemido que dejaste escapar lo dejó en claro. Aun con aquella sensación recorriendo en mi cuerpo me acerqué a tu oído para susurrarte "gracias… te quiero mi amor"

A lo lejos se oía las risas y las bocinas del vaporetto que cruzaba a los nativos y a los turistas… no supe si fue eso o tu voz la que me sacó mi ensoñación…

-Diamante! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche observándome?- dijiste en tono molesto, no supe si mi mirada me había delatado, pero sentí que mi cara se había encendido por tu comentario. Tratando de hacer pasar desapercibida mi actitud tomé torpemente la llave que estaba en la mesita de al lado de puerta y salí rápidamente de mi habitación…

-Vamos Serena, ¿a dónde quieres ir primero?- pregunté tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo y respirando profundo mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor…

**Notas:**

**Bru! Sabes que lo hice con todo cariño, espero que el tiempo se te pase volando y que esto te distraiga al menos un poco.**

**Hola niñas, espero que les guste este One Shot, sé que no es mi fuerte escribir este tipo de historias, pero se hace lo que se puede. Espero sus comentarios, se que necesito mejorar, y éstos serán la mejor forma de hacerme saber qué es lo que debo modificar.**

**Besos!**

**Maricela.**


End file.
